


Happy Accidents

by trudarling



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff and Anna are now celebrating their first anniversary as a couple. A relationship that was a fruit of a happy accident when Anna ended up in Seattle in order to find her sister who ran away. One of the prequels to "All My Life".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I've made yet another Modern!AU one-shot of Kristanna and this one serves as one of the prequels to "All My Life" which you should read before reading this to understand the story better. I also plan to make this, along with All My Life as companion pieces to State of Grace after I revamp the plot a bit. So I hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

a happy accident

_a pleasant situation or event that is not planned or intended_

* * *

“This place is amazing!”

“I told you you’d like it!”

It was their first anniversary then as a couple, Anna was already a college junior then. Only a sophomore when she first met Kristoff who was a year ahead of her at a Seattle coffee shop where they both worked at for the summer the year before. Anna was sent once again to Seattle for the summer, which was perfect since Kristoff lived there and their first anniversary was approaching.

“Downtown Waterfront.” Kristoff told Anna, “One of the best places around. Thought that I’d take you here since you said you liked ferris wheels.”

“Kristoff, are you kidding me?” Anna said with glee, “This is excellent!” she added with a hug

“They have an aquarium too, you might want to check it out.” Kristoff told her, “But of course, first thing’s first, let’s head to the ferris wheel.” he told Anna as he reached out his hand, which Anna held on to afterwards.

The ferris wheel ride was a breathtaking one and Anna was at awe with the sight of Seattle overhead as Kristoff pointed out other tourist spots from above and described them to Anna. Much like how a tourist guide would describe Seattle to someone who has never been there. Well, in Anna’s case, she has been there once, but she never got the chance to go out that much because her primary reason for being there in the first place was to help find her sister who ran away.

“When you came here last year, it was because your sister ran away, right?” Kristoff asked

“Yes.” Anna said with a monotonous voice, “Because my parents had jobs and I’m obviously old enough to travel by myself, that was why they chose to send me here.”

“But you never told me, how come your sister ran away?”

“She had a fight with her then-boyfriend, now fiancé. They’ve lived together for quite some time, near the university they both attended in.” Anna explained, “Then while they were fighting, Elsa snapped, told Jack that she was leaving. Never coming back. Days later, our parents came to visit, only to find Jack, alone.”

“But how did you know that Elsa ran off here?”

“They interrogated Jack, asked a close friend of my sister’s at her university. Heck, they even sent a missing person’s report some days later and for added extra measure, after the police found out where my sister is, they had me go to Seattle in person.”

“Might as well call this a happy accident or something…”

“Why so, Anna?”

“It’s because if it wasn't my stay here last year, we wouldn't have met. All of this would never happen." Anna explained, "And even if I ended up here and we never met, it still wouldn't sound good because I would then have a hard time finding my sister. You know how well you helped me while we found her. Also, if it weren't for meeting you, those times I worked for the coffee shop would be less bearable because really, my first intent for the job was only so that I could survive here while waiting for my sister to show up out of nowhere."

"And if we didn't meet, I would have dropped out by college now." Kristoff spoke, "If you didn't teach me those tips and tricks aside from the obvious apply more part time jobs thing so that I could stay in university here. In fact, you made me a lot more interested in working for the coffee shop because before you came, all I thought about was getting the money and surviving college. I wasn't really the chatty worker there and you know that."

"We were destined to meet and to complete each other, I believe." Anna told him, "That's where love always starts, they say."

Slowly, the ferris wheel came to a full-stop, placing Anna and Kristoff's car on the topmost end of it. They were graced with the most breathtaking view of Seattle at that point and from above, they could see the streets leading to the coffee shop where they first met, the park where they had their first date and the building where they crossed paths with Elsa weeks later.

"Happy Anniversary, Anna." Kristoff said, pulling out a small, rectangular-shaped gift box from his coat

"Happy Anniversary too, Kristoff." Anna replied with a smile

Kristoff then opened up the box for Anna, revealing a silver bracelet inside. He then put it on Anna's hand carefully. Anna could not help but smile over the unexpected gift, in fact, she wouldn't mind even if Kristoff never thought of giving her some piece of jewelry. The act of love mattered more to her than the gifts.

"You shouldn't have." Anna said in-between awe

"It's our first anniversary." Kristoff said, "You deserve this very much."

"For me, it's not the most expensive piece of jewelry that you give me that matters. It's the love." Anna said, placing her palm on her chest afterwards

"Are we up for another year? A couple more years?" Kristoff asked

"Of course!" Anna said with glee, "Why else wouldn't we be up with it when we have lived with each other for a year?" she added with a giggle

 


End file.
